This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One of the objectives of this program is to train new graduate students and professional scientific researchers in new techniques. One such technique which we have focused on is Fourier transform mass spectrometry. Since the departure of Dr. Peter O'Connor in Jan 2009 to become a tenured full professor in the Department of Chemistry at the University of Warwick, Coventry, England, Dr. Cheng Lin has assumed responsibility for training in FTMS, and FTMS-based research projects. He is now a research assistant professor in the Department of Biochemistry at Boston University School of Medicine, and the Assistant Director of the Resource. Updates for the reporting period of April 2010 - March 2011: A graduate student from the FTMS research group, Xiaojuan Li, defended her Ph. D. thesis, "Mechanism of electron capture dissociation and the application to protein deamidation", in July 2010, and subsequently joined Prof. Anderson's group as a postdoctoral research associate at Yale University. A former postdoc, Dr. Konstantin Aizikov left in December 2010 to take a research scientist position at Thermo Fisher Scientific at Bremen in Germany. In December 2010, Dr. Sang Yun Han from Korea Research Institute of Standards and Science joined the FTMS group to begin his 9-month sabbatical. He will be working primarily on developing tandem mass spectrometry methods for MALDI-generated ions using the custom-built MALDI-FTICR-MS instrument. In fall 2010, the IR option has been successfully set up on the 12 T Bruker solariX FT-ICR instrument, which enabled performance of a wide variety of experiments, including activated ion (AI)-ECD, post-ETD complex activation, and IRMPD. An Advion Nanomate has also been recently set up to allow automated infusion of sample into the mass spectrometer and a more efficient and stable spray. A number of graudate students and research scientists have been properly trained to operate this high-performance instrument, either independently or under the guidance of senior laboratory personnel.